Your Biggest Mistake
by yourLastLove
Summary: Louis found out Mike's secret. Good thing he doesn't know he's a fraud. Caution: swearing. Marvey! Disclaimer. R&R Please!
1. Take Cover

"I know."

"You know."

"I do."

A pause. "Well, what exactly do you know?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, Mike. Everything."

All thoughts stop. The next move is made automatically. "Do you know pi to the thousandth digit?"

A scoff. "Don't play games with me. I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Louis," Mike begins, somehow covering up the panic so easily he surprises himself. "You really need to be more specific. Everything means everything, but what do _you_ mean?"

"I mean I know you're dirty little secret."

The tock ticks by on the wall. Or is it the ticking of Mike's own mind trying to figure out what to do next? Maybe it's the heartbeat he hears too loudly. Surely, Louis can't hear it. But can he? Will it give him away? He's resisting every urge to loosen his tie, or better yet, run. "Which is..?"

"About you and Harvey."

He waits.

"Or, well, you."

He waits.

"That you're in love with Harvey."

What? "Louis, I am not-"

"Don't play games with me, Mike." He repeats, wicked grin plastered to his face, and it's all Mike can do to not wipe it off for him. "You think I couldn't figure that out? Well, I'll tell you what. It doesn't take a genius. Harvey's been lenient so far because let's face it, Harvey doesn't do emotions. But what do you think he'll do when he figures it out, just like I did?"

Mike's blindsided. "He won't," he says before he can stop himself. _Shit._

Louis chuckles. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He looks away, and when he looks back, he already looks like he's won. "So here's what you're going to do." He opens his mouth but doesn't say anything yet, it's like he's reveling in the moment, making it last for just a little bit longer. "You're going to do exactly what I say you're going to do. If I say jump, you jump. If I say higher, you jump higher. If I say hit the deck, you hit the fucking deck – do I make myself clear?"

Blood is boiling beneath the surface, anger mixed with fears well hidden in his eyes; hardened from years of working next to Harvey, having to hide every little thing. Harvey doesn't like emotion. Caring makes you _weak_. It's not a surprise that Mike dumbed it down, even if it didn't seem like it. But Harvey had taught him well. Don't let them see you cry. Any of them. Don't let the enemy know what you're thinking, what you're feeling, or for that matter, anything. Don't let the enemy know _anything_. Don't let _anyone_know _anything_. If you want to come out on top, you have to demand it of the world.

He's flushed, skin reddened in his neck and cheeks, up to his ears. He's not embarrassed really, he's just angry. Angry because, who does Louis think he is, anyway? Like Mike doesn't have anything on him? Please.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen, Louis." He sits back in his chair, hands coming together under his chest; a habit he'd picked up from Havey.

Louis doesn't even shift from his seat on the table. The file room is empty except for them. Hell, the whole building is probably empty except for them. Louis could say whatever he wanted and there was no chance that anyone could hear them. "Oh, I think it is." He nods. "Yeah. Because you don't want Harvey to find out."

Mike doesn't answer.

"You and I both know that you'll be out of a job and kicked to the curb like the ratty stray you are." He's smiling, but his words are dripping venom. He's pissed. Why? Mike has no idea. What could he have possibly done to piss off Louis this bad? Or maybe he hasn't done anything. A sick feeling washes over him. "I know what you're thinking," he says, sounding almost friendly, though Mike sees through it. "I have no reason to hurt you like this." He looks him dead in the eye. "You're right. I don't. But see, since the day I met Harvey, he's been treating me like _shit_, and he gets whatever he wants for it. Well you know what? Now I'm taking what _I_want. And what _I_want, is for you to be my associate."

"Louis, no, I-"

"Shut up."

He does.

"Don't feel too guilty, having you work for me is just a bonus."

He waits.

"The real win here, is watching Harvey suffer the same way I have for _years_." He nods down to him, eyes like stones and grin wicked. "So you're not going to say anything to him, and you're going to be a good little pony and work for me. Got it?"

He can't say anything. His lungs won't let him. They don't even seem to want to breathe anymore. There's a coldness in the pit of his stomach and he's sure that's the reason why he's been holding his breath for so long. This is really happening.

"Don't look so glum though," he says, suddenly perking up. His posture straightens and he taps Mike playfully on the arm. "We always have fun working together. You know you'll be better off anyway. It'll be fun, Mike."

His jaw is clenched, and he stares past Louis at something that his eyes don't even register.

"See ya bright and early, sunshine."


	2. Signs Don't Show

If there were any other word for it, believe me, I wouldn't not be using the word "strut" when referring to the great Harvey Specter. But, on that Friday morning, with no other words to describe it, Harvey Specter strutted into Pearson Specter like the god he knew he was, and walked straight to his office, not bothering to notice a single person place or thing along the way – because he was worth a thousand dollars an hour and he'd be damned if he had to pay attention to a single thing that wasn't added to his billables. Oh yes, he was that cocky.

It didn't help matters that when he got to his office, the perfect legal assistant passed him a perfect cup of coffee with her perfectly manicured fingers, and flashed him a grin that would make any man weak in the knees. No one could say he hadn't earned the arrogance. In fact, the world was lucky he wasn't hundreds of times worse, because everyone knew that he was amazing far passed the amounts of ego that he threw around.

Ok, maybe it was just the awesome night he had talking – he'd gone out with a hot blonde and let me tell you... Or maybe it was that he'd signed another multimillion dollar client before he'd even got into work that morning. Or maybe it was because he walked into a law firm with his name on it. Or maybe... well, no maybe he really was just that cocky.

Besides, he had the best goddamned associate New York had ever seen. ... Next to him of course. Now where was the kid... It was no matter. He was in such a good mood he'd let it go. The kid was allowed to over sleep; rush to work on that stupid death trap of a bike, and panic all the way into Harvey's office once in a while. He'd earned it, and not that Harvey was about to admit it to anyone – again – but he was damn proud of him. He'd have to remember to take him for drinks that night. Or dinner. Or something. He'd figure that out later. Right now, he had more important fish to fry. Fish like Louis Litt.

Or fish like Jessica. You know, since she was the big fish after all, and she'd probably want to know how it went with the client – not that she didn't know already, she'd just want to hear it from him – and discuss a new case or ten, and she was already walking toward his office, and hey, asking Louis about his fake wife could wait.

"Jessica," he welcomed, leaning back in his chair with his hands crossed over his chest. "You're looking beautiful this morning."

She smirked, coming to sit in one the chairs at his desk. "I look beautiful every morning." She corrected.

"Yes I do." He smirked. He could get away with it with her. He was witty – and shamefully insulting – banter was somehow too charming to ever cross the managing partner. He could keep up with her, and that's why she'd kept him all those years.

"Down to business," her glare lacked heat as she pulled herself closer to the desk. "Ready for the meeting with Benjamin and Co.?"

"Signed them this morning."

"That's what I like to hear." She didn't seem in the slightest bit fazed as she moved on to the next topic. "Doris Baker."

He waited. "Yes?"

"Her company is being sued royal by a competitor that claims they stole their next big idea."

"Goddamn it. Who's suing?"

"Carla's Beauty Boutiques."

"This is going to be too easy."

"They're being represented by Travis Tanner."

"Goddamn it." He shook his head. Seriously? "Donna?" He said loud enough that she didn't need to hear him over the intercom. She looked up. "Where's Mike?" This case was going to take all the brainpower the firm had. Meaning him and Mike were going to work their asses off and maybe skip drinks tonight. Let's face it; aside from the two of them and Jessica, the firm lacked some serious brainpower.

Donna came in. Why was Donna coming in? Didn't Donna have things to do? Wait, why were they looking at him like that? Why was the air in the room suddenly so tense? His lawyering skills were lacking. He should go ahead and drink that coffee.

Jessica was staring at him with the most disconcerting expression. Her brows had knitted themselves together and her lips were parted slightly as she watched him. Donna was glancing between the two uneasily, trying to grasp any information she could muster from the distinct lack of information. Annoying. Donna knew everything. ... Donna did know everything right? Harvey had come into work wearing pants. Check. Harvey had signed on a major client. Check. Donna had come in wearing pants – wearing skirt. Check. What could she possibly not know? Well, aside from how long Mike would take to get in, but she could only assume he was minutes away if his track record was any conciliation. And yet, Jessica looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Jessica?" Harvey sounded as polite as he could through a clenched jaw. What the hell was going on?


	3. You Drove Me Off The Road

**A/N: Forgive me for how horribly short this chapter is! I'll have the next chapter up before the end of the week! I just had to give you guys something before then...:(**

He hadn't seen anyone walk up, and he hadn't heard the footsteps. He hadn't had to. The hairs on the back of his neck gave the man away. Mike tried not to shrink back into his seat as he sat up from his work and looked up into the face of his ex-boss.

"Where you not going to tell me?" Had Mike not (what seemed like) physically felt the anger coming off of Harvey in waves, he might not have thought much of his smooth, calm voice. But he knew. And he was less than clam himself.

Heart thudding in his chest, he prayed that at least his voice could act like he wasn't dying. "What's there to say, Harvey?" He sighed, trying to sound like he was wrapping up the conversation before it was done. He didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to do any more damage than he already had, but he was just hurting so goddamn bad and the betrayal he could see hiding behind the mask made it oh so much worse. He just wanted to go back to his work and drown himself in his music.

"Maybe some notice so that I could have selected a new associate?" Mike cringed. Oh. "Or maybe _why_ you fucking screwed me?"

He was expecting it to be bad, the throb in his chest, but he wasn't anticipating this absolute stabbing feeling in his gut that made him want to curl up in bed and never leave. "It just wasn't working for me, Harvey. You weren't the mentor I needed." The hard-slap-expression on Harvey's face didn't even begin to match the one Mike was feeling. It was as if six elephants were standing on his chest. Crushing him. Sending him back into the mud where he belongs.

Harvey smiled down at him as if he had just been wished happy birthday, then leaned down and cooed in the softest of voices, "You were nothing before me, Mike, and you're nothing without me now." His eyes never faltered in their stare. "You're the same ungrateful little shit I found dealing a suitcase full of weed. You and Louis are perfect for each other." There was something in his tone, beneath the malice and promise of pain that Mike couldn't decipher. Whatever it was, it had him suppressing the urge to tremble.

Harvey was right, of course. But oh, he was so wrong. He'd done it for him...


	4. But You Let Go

_A/N: Wow, I read that last chapter before starting this, and man... I am so sorry for those god awful typos! I am ashamed._

"I can't believe you actually walked out on Harvey." Kyle laughed from his spot in front of Mike's cubicle. "But you know, great for me! Maybe he'll actually get an associate this time, and not just... well... you." He winked, waiting for Mike to come back and hit him with some wise crack or another. But he didn't. Because Kyle was right. "What's the matter, Mikey? Harvey realize you're not good enough? Is that why you quit? Or did he fire you and they're letting you keep your pride." He smirked, still waiting for a response. When it was apparent that he wasn't getting one, Kyle simply laughed and stalked off, leaving Mike to Louis' work.

"You know, you're a real piece of work."

Mike groaned, dropping his pen and running his hands through his hair. "Donna, please, I-"

"No, shut up." She snapped, shutting him up quite effectively. "How could you?"

"You don't understand-"

"Oh I understand just enough." She scowled. "How could you do this to him? After all he's done for you?"

"Donna, it's not like that."

"Oh really? Then what's it like?"

"Donna!" He didn't mean to yell, or to stand up so quickly, or to slam his hands down onto the desk. If it was any consolation to Donna's absolutely furious glare, the rest of the room seemed to have gone into shock and were staring at him with gaping mouths. "Please." He whispered, not breaking eye contact, pleading her silently to understand. But he knew she wouldn't.

He was right. "You don't deserve him." She shook her head, disappointed. "You don't deserve any of this." She turned on her heel then and left.

More frustrated now than he'd ever been in his entire life, Mike slammed his papers and folders roughly into his bag, not caring if they got scrunched and folded as he did. Louis could deal. He was going home early and no one was going to stop him. What were they going to do, fire him? _Be my guest._ He thought bitterly.

The second he made it through the door of his apartment, he was lighting up. The coffee cart guy had been his first and only stop on his way home, and now he was chasing the high that could release some of the stress he felt eating away at him. He felt relief immediately and blew out his first puff with a sigh, sinking down onto the couch.

You know what? Fuck Louis. He made a grab for his cell phone with the decision to call Harvey, to tell him everything that happened. It was on the first ring that he remembered that there was no way in hell that he could do that. If he told Harvey what Louis had done... No. Harvey couldn't know. If Harvey knew, he'd be right back in the same boat of Harvey hating him. Or maybe, instead of hating him, Harvey would just pity him. And that was much worse. But then again, he wouldn't have hurt Harvey. Harvey wouldn't have to be so angry with him... He groaned, slumping over onto the couch and inhaling as much as he could of what was left of the joint. When it was finished, he grabbed another one, and sucked hard while the lighter burned the end. He coughed slightly, but rolled onto his back feeling better than he had in days.

It was probably the weed, but at some point, he decided to call Harvey again, and this time he let it finish ringing. He didn't know what he was going to say, what could he say? He pondered nervously at this while it rung, and took another drag of the bitter plant. When Harvey's voicemail came on, he cursed and hung up, dropping his phone back onto the coffee table with a thud.

What was he thinking, anyway? Even if Harvey _had _picked up, would he really have told him? He was also high. He should probably wait until he was ... less high ... before he even _tried _to speak to the man.

He sighed. When had his life gotten so complicated? Oh right. Since Harvey had appeared in it.

Shaking his head, he realized that he was completely wrecked. He was so in love it hurt. Or maybe it just hurt because Harvey hated him so much. It didn't matter. He needed to make things right, even if it sucked for him in the end. It would suck either way, right? He picked up the phone again, waiting until he was on his third smoke to write out his text. _I'm so sorry, Harvey. Louis blackmailed me. I should have told you. Please call me._ He stared at the screen for a moment before erasing what he'd written. He was too high to have that conversation. He knew that as soon as the words 'Louis' and 'blackmail' showed up, the man would call him immediately. _Please, please, please, forgive me. I can explain everything, just not now._ No, that wouldn't do either. Harvey would probably discard that and block his number. He groaned and dug the heel of his hand into his forehead, thanking the powers that be for weed and its anti-headache capabilities. Finally, he settled on, _I'm sorry._ He pushed send, and dropped back onto the couch with his arm over his eyes.

SUITS

"Louis," Jessica smiled pleasantly as she walked into the lawyer's office. He smiled and gestured for her to sit.

"Jessica, how can I help you on this fine day?" He smiled broadly, still rejoicing over his new associate. He'd really scored big.

"Louis, I just wanted to follow up with you about Michael Ross." She folded her hands in her lap and leaned back, waiting expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, things are great. Kid's a real smart one."

"I meant,"

"Him and Harvey, I know."

Jessica waited.

"The kid needs a mentor, Jessica." He shrugged. "Harvey barely gives him the time of day. I mentor _all_ of the associates. I could be good for him."

Jessica was suspicious, and it showed in her eyes, but she nodded nonetheless. Whether those were the man's intentions or not, it was true.

SUITS

Mike was scowling at his now empty bag of weed when there was a knock on the door. Panicked, throwing the paraphernalia into whatever hiding spot he could find – of course they were ridiculous places because he had never been so damn high in his life – and ran to answer the door, not realizing he could have easily just pretended to not be home. He swung the door open quickly and his eyes widened when he saw who was standing on the other side. _Oh shit._

_A/N: Oh no! Who is it? What do they want? What do you think?!_


	5. Cause Your Hope is Gone

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right. Are you high?"

"Oh shit."

"Mike?" The eyebrow that was raised at him did little to bring him down from his _I'm way too high to actually respond to what you're saying_ moment. She straightened up. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Uhh," he processed this for what felt like an hour, but opened the door, gesturing for Jessica to come inside. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting company."

She seemed more amused than anything as she took in the state of the apartment and then turned to face him. "I was under the impression that you passed your drug tests."

"I did, I uh… it's been a while." He shrugged, feigning innocence and trying to look as sheepish and apologetic as possible.

She surprised him by sitting down on the couch, picking up a joint from beneath a newspaper – so he _had_ had more! – and lit it, bringing it elegantly to her lips. He didn't think it was possible to look that put together while smoking pot, but Jessica did it well. And wasn't this déjà vu?

"So why are you smoking?" She asked casually, resting an arm against the back of the couch and settling in.

"Why are _you_ smoking?" He could do very little in this state – he probably wouldn't have done any better sober, under the circumstances – at hiding his supreme disbelief at the bombshell she was dropping on him in that moment. "I can't believe Jessica Pearson is smoking on my couch."

She smirked, offering him the joint, and he sat down and took it eagerly, taking a large drag before handing it back.

"I've been known to have a life outside of the firm." She winked. "Once in a while."

"Wow."

"Now are you going to answer my question?"

"Wow."

"Mike."

"I'm in love with Harvey."

Silence.

"What?"

"Oh shit."

Mike slumped himself backward on the couch with a groan.

"Did I actually just say that out loud?"

"You did." Jessica's eyebrow was raised, the joint dangling from her fingers as she watched the kid groan again and throw his arm back over his eyes where it belonged – protecting him from the world. "Wait, so is that why you left?"

"I'm too high for this!" He warned, mostly to himself, and jumped up from the couch, swaying dizzily as he poured himself a glass of water and drank it down fast.

"You know relationships are frowned upon in the office."

He nearly choked on the water, spitting it obnoxiously into the sink. "What?!" He turned around. "We are _not _in a relationship! If Harvey found out I had feelings for him he'd fire me for sure!" And then everything was suddenly clear. Or maybe he was staring at a haze of green, but Jessica was smiling wickedly at him and taking the last puff from her joint.

"Something you want to tell me, Mike?"

SUITS

They weren't too sure how it happened, but Mike had somehow managed to skirt the whole _Louis _issue and talk solely about his unrequited love affair, and Jessica had let him.

"So why don't you just tell him?"

"You're high."

"I'm _really_ high," she agreed, laughing with at the turn their evening had taken. "But answer the question."

He sighed. "Harvey's the straightest guy in the world, _and_ suffers from horrible satanic emotional constipation."

"You know it's bad when."

"Yeah." Mike nodded, completely missing that she was making fun of him. "If I told him he'd hate me and I'd lose him for good."

"And you haven't lost him now?"

It was supposed to be words of wisdom, a little advice for a lost soul, but it was more soul crushing than his poor lost soul new how to deal with. He sat back into the couch, staring ahead with the worlds most pained expression. "I've lost him. I've lost Harvey, haven't I?"

"Mike-"

"No, you're right. I messed up." He bent forward to put his head in his hands, and tugged ruthlessly at his hair. "It's for the best, isn't it?"

"I can't tell you that, Mike. I can only tell you that if it were me, at this point, I'd just tell him."

He nodded, rueful of his quagmire. Oh what a rotten hand he'd been dealt.


	6. Every Question Fades Away

"Harvey, listen to me." And when Harvey looked up from his desk, he didn't look angry, or challenging, or at all unimpressed. He looked expectant, like he was ready to hear whatever Mike had to say. There was something else there though, something that made Mike wonder why he hadn't been kicked out of the office yet – especially since he'd marched right passed Donna who was currently glaring at him from outside the office. "I need to tell you why."

"Why what, Mike?" He sat forward and laced his hands together, seeming utterly unfazed.

"Why I went to Louis."

Harvey just smiled sweetly – that deceivingly sweet smile that would shake even their most powerful enemies.

"Louis was threatening me. He had a plan to get e fired if I didn't go work for him, and he gave me a now or never ultimatum." Mike stared at his ex-boss with wide, scared, pleading eyes. "I swear to god I had no choice, Harvey. I would never willingly leave you."

Harvey's eyes and lips tightened ever so slightly, his anger slipping through ever so slightly until he could compose himself once more. "You should have come to me." His eyes were daggers though his face was calm, and Mike thought he would be in physical pain from the attention until Harvey looked down at his paperwork. The dismissal hurt in a whole different way.

It was then that Mike couldn't bring to mind a reason that he'd ever questioned telling Harvey in the first place. "He found I that I'm in love with you. He told me that he'd tell you and that you'd fire me on the spot."

When Harvey looked up at him, his face was blank. The lawyer, normally so good at reading people, could not get the slightest reading on the associate that was once so important to him. "What?"

"I was too scared to lose you, Harvey. But I can see that I already did. And I can see that I only have myself to thank for it. I shouldn't have let Louis come between us, and I'm sorry that I hurt you, but believe me when I say that was never my intention."

Harvey bit his lip angrily, then shook his head. After cursing multiple times under his breath, he finally locked eyes with the younger man again. "Mike," he started, but could find no other words. What really was there to say?

"You don't have to say anything, Harvey." He walked out of the office – the whole building actually – before Harvey could try to continue. But it was clear that the only things he had to say would have just made the hurt that much more unbearable.

_A/N: Short, I know. It had just been so long since I posted that I had to put _something!_ But I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. Let's have a little vote… How do _you _think this should end? Or should it… lol… Maybe it just gets crazier from here!_


End file.
